sunwrath_federationfandomcom-20200213-history
Levictus Astartes
Early Life Born 4,302 A.F to Socratus and Olivia Astartes in the city of Kyonin, the young Levictus Astartes was under the influence of the House of Dawnwing, led by Lord Havetus Praevetus Dawnwing for all of his childhood years. As a result, he grew up under the shadow of the Lord's only son, Invictus Dawnwing. As Levictus grew older, he grew to resent the ruling family, and began plotting in secret to undermine them. By the age of ten, Levictus had become proficient in the arcane arts, and had shown interest in swordplay--but was moreso magically inclined than talented in melee combat. Though he was said to be more skilled in spellcraft than the noble's son, he would be beaten and abused if he did not allow the latter to win in the mock 'duels'. This, consequently, only exacerbated the enmity that Astartes bore for the Dawnwing line. Come Levictus' sixteenth birthdate, the aspirant arcanist was granted audience with the magistry, along with the other promising students. Among them was Invictus Dawnwing--and during the trials, Levictus massively outperformed the blueblood. As such, this granted Levictus a spot in the magistrate once he became of proper age to hold a seat, and also led to the murder of his mother and father at the hands of Lord Havetus Dawnwing. The Fires of Envy When Lord Dawnwing learned his son was not granted a seat upon the magistry, he ordered a Highguard assassin to sneak into the small Astartes estate to murder both the mother, father, and son Astartes. However, due to Levictus staying out later than typical to celebrate his success--which was spent alone drinking wine and smoking bloodthistle. When he would return home that night, he would find his parents dead, and his home devastated; therefore, knowing full well he was no longer welcome in the Bloodlet Provinces, Levictus packed what he had and set out for the mainland Quel'thalas, where he joined the High Thalassian Military. The Troll Wars By the time the Amani Trolls became such a large problem that the Quel'dorei had to intervene, Levictus had already become a Decanus for his century, and was being considered for Tessarius--but after his service during the war against the Amani, Levictus was appointed as Optio for Centurion Malefius Caliba, First Century of the Thirteenth Legion. This was the highest honour Astartes could fathom with only three decades of service, and was pleased to have risen so far. During the war itself, Levictus had captured several Amani and had them all interrogated to discover the locations of many other Amani villages and encampments. Though he did not receive full credit for it, he played the most crucial role in the Battle for Zul'Manar, which had acting-legatus Invictus Dawnwing burn down the village, kill all of the Amani within, and attain a promotion to leader of the Fourth Legion. It was, though Dawnwing would never admit it, all due to Astartes' intel that the Quel'dorei were to achieve the victory in Zul'Manar. After the war, Levictus returned to the Bloodlet Provinces, and seduced Lady Belethoria Dawnwing, the aunt of Invictus, intending to use her for his plot to exact vengeance upon Invictus for his parents' deaths. Ever since that night, Belethoria remained loyal to Astartes, constantly feeding him intel on the Houses' doings and goings-on. The Second War While Invictus was sent into the fray at the Thalassian front, Levictus remained behind, and orchestrated events to ensure a Quel'dorei victory in the bouts. Noticing the orcs were mindlessly rushing the Thalassian gates, and the Fourth did not budge from their position, Levictus petitioned Caliba to move his century in from the south, while the rest of the Thirteenth close in from the east and west, closing in the orcish invaders. Seeing this to be a fortuitous action, Caliba went before Legate Vindictus and posed the plan--which was followed through with flawlessly. The Fourth lost many men keeping hold of the gates, but it was truly the Thirteenth marching in and bottling the orcish enemy which kept Quel'thalas from being invaded fully. After Quel'thalas was secure, Levi was sent to plan out the battle strategies and interrogate orcish prisoners of war elsewhere, aiding the other legions with their operations. While he was not promoted from Optio for his service, he was given a Royal Commendation of Valour, one of the highest honours the Sunstrider Dynasty could bestow on it's soldiers. It was during this war and the countless interrogations Levictus had to follow through with that he realized that he was becoming more and more at ease with taking another being's life for the sake of his (and his country's) own goals. In fact, he took pleasure in watching those he tortured suffer and writhe in agony. Between the Wars Many years fell between the Second and Third Wars, though not as many as the Quel'dorei would have liked. Levictus had taken the magistry position, becoming the Magistrate of Quel'danas, and officiating over all that would happen on the island and being responsible for the Sunwell. While Invictus remained jealous of Levictus' position of high repute, he was not one to allow Astartes to forget that he was a citizen under the House of Dawnwing's rule, and he would follow what the Lord wished of him. It was after this that he would once more return to Belethoria's bed, and bid her to begin slowly poisoning Lord Havetus Dawnwing's wine, so that he may appear to simply die of natural causes. She agreed to this, and also began spreading mutinous words against the current patriarch and his son. At first, only a small handful would hear her words--then, slowly, more rallied to her call. It was just before the Third War that Levictus had nearly half of the populous of the Bloodlet Isles against the House of Dawnwing, and he saw his plan to return the favour Invictus had done him upon the horizon. The Third War - Destruction of the Sunwell, Corruption of the Magistrate Levictus stood with each of his magisters and as many legionnaires as he could muster to defend the Sunwell, along with Avitus Aurelius, Neoror Asha'odomode, and Valerian Sanguinius. While most of his comrades were overtaken by the Scourge onslaught, Levictus stood back-to-back with Neoror. They cast spells left and right, making small progress against the undying tide--but it was all for naught. Once the Sunwell had been corrupted, both Neoror and Levictus felt their grasp on magic dwindle, and saw fit to flee the battlefield, as there was no other option. It was a week later that Astartes awoke, his whole body burning as if it were aflame. He felt weak, and was in massive and excruciating pain. All alone in the hospice, he struggled to get to his feet and look at himself in the mirror--and to his horror, he noticed multiple protrustions from his face, and his eyes glowed a verdant green. The protrusions resembled spikes, with two arising from the front of his skull on either side of his temples, four on his forehead, and four along his jawline with two on each side. Horrified, he ran from the hospice, blacking out in the middle of the Silvermoon streets. When he woke once more, he found himself laid up in a gurney, before a gathering of Quel'dorei who bore the same green eyes as he, though did not have such protrusions. They seemed relatively unchanged, save for the eye colouration. The Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider stood before them all, proclaiming that they were now the Sin'dorei, Children of Blood, and that he had a plan for their salvation due to the loss of the Sunwell. He beseeched them to follow him to Outland to seek out a demon named Illidan, and follow him Levictus did. Due to his prior service, Kael'thas named him Centurion, and led him to the Black Temple in Shadowmoon. Loss of the Arcane, the Baelfire, and the Sunfury (TBA) Tempest Keep, Kil'jaeden, and the Burning Legion (TBA) The Siege of Quel'danas, the Death of the Sun King (TBA) Mark of the Legion (TBA) Northrend Campaign (TBA) Legion Invasion on Draenor, Conflicting Stances (TBA) The Dawnwing Rebellion (TBA) The Third Invasion (TBA) Astorgos the Deceiver (TBA) Category:Characters